Battery powered devices may utilize batteries having different chemistries. Different battery chemistries have certain advantages relative to each other. For example, NiCd batteries tend to be more economical than NiMh batteries while NiMh batteries may provide more capacity in a similar form and weight as NiCd batteries. While more expensive than either NiCd or NiMh batteries, lithium batteries are lighter and smaller for the same watt hours. Thus, a user may be allowed to choose a battery chemistry which suits their needs.
It is also advantageous that batteries having different chemistries be charged in the same charging device. Since NiCd and NiMh batteries require similar charging methodologies, these batteries can be easily accommodated by the same charging device. On the other hand, lithium batteries require a different charging technique than nickel based batteries. A failure to properly identify the chemistry composition of a battery being charged poses problems. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods for distinguishing between batteries having different chemistry compositions.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.